


Of Textbooks and Protective Boyfriends

by OmegaJay



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Protective Minho, Sleepy Cuddles, cute boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6543385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaJay/pseuds/OmegaJay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas is stressing himself over studies and Minho is there to intervene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Textbooks and Protective Boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble of what would have happen if they attend college together. Hehe.
> 
> Alright, alright, I just want to redeem myself for my sin for the last work I posted. _Geez._ So I wrote a cute one this time.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Thomas and Minho, they belong to James Dashner. Whelp. *whispers hail Thominho*

Thomas’s brow scrunched in concentration as he stared down at the opened book on the desk in front of him. “Four stages in the fluctuation of the real GDP…” he read silently, then he groaned loudly as his head throbbed in attempt to digest the information. He didn’t want to miss a single detail in the textbooks, he needed to ace this test!

He continued to devour the information even though he almost knew them by heart already. He groaned again, followed by a sigh.

Minho put down his sport magazine. He stared at Thomas from his lying position on the coach, he dropped his feet on to the floor when Thomas made another groan. He knew Thomas was studying for his Economics test that was held tomorrow, but at this rate, Thomas was going to exhaust himself from studying so god damn much. Not to mention it was already close to midnight, the test would be held in the morning!

Minho padded over to the study desk where Thomas was. Thomas looked up when he sensed someone nearby. “What?” Thomas asked Minho who had his muscled arms crossed and staring down at Thomas with a determined expression.

“Hey!” Thomas protested as Minho rudely closed his textbook, “why'd you do that for?!”

“Do you know what time is it already?” Minho asked with a raised brow as he placed a palm firmly on the textbook to stop Thomas from opening it again.

“Ten…?” Thomas answered unsurely while scratching the back of his head, then his eyes flicked towards the wall clock, eyes widening as he noticed how late it was already.

“That’s right, now you gotta stop studying,” Minho commanded.

Thomas put on an annoyed expression, “Says who, now piss off, I still have a couple of chapters more to read,” Thomas proceeded to tug the textbook out of Minho’s grip.

“You little shit…” Minho mumbled as Thomas flicked the textbook to where he was reading before being rudely interrupted.

Thomas continued reading while ignoring Minho who stood there. Minho’s forehead throbbed when he noticed he was ignored. Fine, if words didn’t work, he might just have to do things the hard way.

Thomas was reading about Fiscal Policy before he was suddenly tugged off his chair. “Hey, what the hell!” he protested as he was hung over like a ragdoll over Minho’s shoulder. “Put me down!” Thomas thrashed as he tried to squirm out of Minho’s tight grip.

“Nope,” Minho replied as he walked towards the shared bedroom. “I said, put me down!” Thomas repeated as he tried to reach towards the textbook that was abandoned on the study desk.

“Umph!” Thomas huffed as he was dumped onto the bed. Before he could slide off the bed, Minho wrapped his arms around Thomas’s waist and stubbornly stayed there, forcing Thomas to lie with him with Thomas’s back plastered on Minho’s front, legs tangling together.

“Minho, I gotta study man! This test is important!” Thomas whined as he squirmed in Minho’s arms.

Thomas shivered slightly when he felt Minho’s breath next to his ear. “Thomas, I know you, you are smart, you already know everything on that damn textbook, stop being so stressed,” Minho then plant a small kiss on Thomas’s nape.

“B-but…” Thomas could feel his resolve crumbling, what if he forgot something?

“Shhh… Thomas, go to sleep…” Minho cooed into Thomas’s ear.

“Fine…” Thomas relented with a pout.

“That’s right… sleep…” Minho whispered.

“G’night…” With Minho’s arms wrapped around him protectively and whispering into his ears soothingly like that, Thomas soon found himself slowly fading into slumber.

Minho made sure Thomas really fell asleep before he slid off the bed and went back to the living room. He cleaned out the study desk and put all Thomas’s stationeries back into the pencil case, packing everything that was required into Thomas’s backpack.

Then he went back to bed, once again wrapping his arms around Thomas, who already was snoring lightly. He planted a small kiss on the messy tuff of brown hair.

“Good night, you dumb shank.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
